Maybe not so Fleeting
by AkiraSesshoumaruMalfoy
Summary: A month since the kiss and Inuyasha hasn't been able to get it out of his head. So, he goes and does something about it. Will it end in disaster? SessInu OOCness, AUish, Sequel to Fleeting


Ah, the Sequel of Fleeting. Gah, this has been on my comp. for ages. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to my reviewers. Thanks to my readers. I hope you like it n.n

Word count: 1287

SessInu (Inucest lol I love that word ^-^)

Romance

AUish, OOCness, WAFF, Fluff balls from no where,

It's been a month and the kiss lingers on Inuyash's brain. What will he do? Could it spell disaster? Sequel to Fleeting.

**Maybe Not so Fleeting after all**

Inuyasha sat on the top of his favourite tree, contemplating what had been bugging him for the past month. It was _that_ kiss. The kiss he shared with his _brother_.

Strangely it didn't disgust him as much as it should have, but still...it was

Sesshoumaru we were talking about. It was 'I'm going to kill you to get your sword because it rightly belongs to me you filthy half breed'. Maybe not in so many words, but the message was clear. Sesshoumaru didn't like Inuyasha. So why did they kiss. and why did he enjoy it?

_Of course I enjoyed it_, Inuyasha thought with a smile. His name means 'the Killing Perfection' and the second part is definitely right.

He is perfect, the most perfect being in creation. My older brother. And he kissed me. His thoughts were going around in circles. He didn't know what to make of the kiss because that's all it was. A kiss until they met again, which if Inuyasha got his way, would be pretty damn soon. He'd risked his life to save Sesshoumaru, he got a kiss (a bloody good kiss) and then a month worth of dead end thoughts.

"Gah!" he exclaimed loudly. He stood up and jumped down from the tree. If he couldn't make head nor tail of it, he'd go to the source and ask for answers.

_______________________________________________________________

"I'm going, be back in a while." Inuaysha grumbled to Kagome and Kaede. It was best they knew he was going before something bad happened and the monk and slayer were unable to assist.

"Where? Are you going to find trouble?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I need to see a man about a dog, I promise I'll be back." he smiled softly at the girl from the future. After all, she could impede his plans by sitting him to the last millennia and that was something he really didn't want to think about.

Kagome smiled.

"Okay." and Inuyasha left, breaking into a run after he was far enough out of the village. No need to alert demons to the whereabouts of a half breed and incidently to as defenceless village.

_____________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha locked onto Sesshoumaru's scent and traced him to a riverbed where he was watching a little girl play in the clear river. The imp was watching from a rock and a two headed dragon was sleeping under a large willow tree whose branches dipped into the water.

Sesshoumaru was watching the water intently, but Inuyasha knew he knew he was there, even the dragon had cracked an eyelid.

Inuyasha decided to make himself known by leaping out of the tree he was crouching in and standing beside Sesshoumaru.

"We need to talk." Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshoumaru gave no indication that he was going to move anytime soon. However Jaken was watching them with suspicion and Rin had stopped playing.

"Hi Uncle Inuyasha," Rin smiled. When she found out they were brothers and after Kagome and him had saved her from Naraku, he got that name immediately.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru spoke, his voice soft and cold. "take Rin and Aa-Un away from here." he commanded monotonously.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken's squeaky voice replied. He grabbed Aa-Un's reins as the dragon stood up slowly. Rin got out of the water and followed Jaken as he lead Aa-Un away. She waved to the both of them as they got lost in the thicket.

"We-"

"I knew you'd come searching for me, otouto. You aren't too well versed in the ways of the world to understand what it meant." Sesshoumaru cut him off in his monotonous, alluringly sexy voice. Inuyasha growled.

"Yeah, well, you'd be confused if your brother kissed you after continual displays of hatred!" he grumbled, folding his arms and taking a step back.

"You kissed back, so do I have a right to be confused as well?" Sesshoumaru asked, staring at the water. The breeze was just so, that it moved Sesshoumaru's hair to the side and ruffling his clothes. Somehow it looked better on him than on Inuyasha.

"I just want to know what it meant," Inuyasha grumbled. He didn't want to think of Sesshoumaru as attractive, even with the way the mid after noon sun made his eyes glow gold and his skin pale. His sharp features were angle in a way that made him appear thoughtful and distant. As though no one could ever reach him.

_Untouchable_, Inuyasha thought sadly. He wanted to touch him and be touched by him. Maybe it was wrong, but there was soemthing about the way that Sesshoumaru was that made him irresistable to the senses.

He smelt divine, like sakura trees and wild rosemary with a hint of vanilla. He looked like a god, even with the missing arm. His voice was beautiful. It was unfeeling and cold, but it was rhythmic and he never missed a beat. To hear him speak was to hear the voice of eternity, of eternal beauty.

He felt, he felt soft, as though the battles he fought were non-existent. His hands weren't calloused no matter how many times they gripped a sword or grazzed the ground. His face was smooth, nobody could even get close to touching it with a killing intent. Anywhere else, Inuyasha didn't know, but it was bound to feel good. He tasted...well Inuyasha knew for a fact he tasted beyond anything that could even be tried by anyone else.

To be with Sesshoumaru was to be with _a God_, a heavenly being. Someone who could never be replicated on earth. He was a masterpiece.

"It meant, Inuyasha, that I wish for you to be my mate." Sesshoumaru replied, his voice the same, but the words left Inuyasha shocked. However, he continued.

"The council has been on my case to find a suitable mate who would bear the next rulers of the Western Lands. It appears all women demons are far to weak to be my bed mate and I can not choose just any male demon.

"I have fought you, so you are strong and you are in the good years of your life. You are attractive, as intelligent as one such as you can be and you share the dog demon heritage. You are a perfect candidate. All that's left is for you to give me your answer." Sesshoumaru turned to the shocked Inuyasha and looked upon him with his golden eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't look away as he processed the information. Sesshoumaru wanted _him_. To rule beside him and to make love to him.

He thought he was strong. He thought he was good looking. He thought he was intelligent. He thought he was worthy enough to be his mate.

Inuyasha's face cracked into a smile and his eyes lit up. He would be the only person on earth to be able to touch a god intimately. To be loved by a living god. Inuyasha cleared his throat and threw his arms around the patient demon's neck. His smile grew wider.

"How could I say no to perfection?" Inuyasha asked in a soft, loving voice. His lips met Sesshoumaru's and the taste overwhelmed him again. His hands fisted in his older brothers hair as an arm snaked around his waist and a tongue plundered his mouth. It was better than anything Inuyasha had ever before experienced.

They parted, Inuyasha red faced and breathless, Sesshoumaru observing Inuyasha, panting slightly. His lips pressed against Inuyasha's ear and he breathed out deeply, causing Inuyasha to shudder.

"One more thing, mate-to-be, I'm top, you're bottom." he smirked, kissing Inuyasha's jaw and back to his lips.

"That's price I pay to be loved by perfection." Inuyasha sighed before capturing Sesshoumaru's lips again.

**FIN**

Review please. They make me happy and happy.


End file.
